1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillation circuit, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2004-72289 (Document 1), there is disclosed a frequency adjustment circuit capable of adjusting the oscillation frequency by performing an adjustment of a capacitance value of a variable capacitance circuit and an adjustment of a division number of a divider circuit in an oscillation circuit including the variable capacitance circuit and the divider circuit. The variable capacitance circuit is used for correction of a frequency variation caused by a characteristic variation of the oscillation circuit or a characteristic variation of a resonator, and the divider circuit is used for temperature compensation of the frequency of the resonator.
However, in the frequency adjustment circuit described in Document 1, the correction method of the oscillation frequency cannot be selected. Specifically, even in the case in which it is wanted to compensate only the frequency-temperature characteristic of the resonator, or to perform the correction of the frequency variation caused by the characteristic variation of the oscillation circuit or the resonator, since an unnecessary frequency correction circuit is connected to the oscillation circuit, there is a possibility that the power consumption increases. Further, since the correction method of the oscillation frequency cannot be selected, there is a possibility that the application is limited.